Memories On Camera
by Cathleen18
Summary: Every aspect of Nick and Greg's relationship seems to be on video. NickGreg.


**Memories on Camera**

**Summary: **Every aspect of Nick and Greg's relationship seems to be on video. NickGreg.

**A.N.:** I apologise to people on TalkCSI. You'll see why.

* * *

**August 15, 2001 - 3 days before Nick's birthday**

"_Come on Greg. It's for Nick's 30th. You have to say something."_ Sara snatched the pen out of Greg's hand as Warrick zoomed in on him.

"_Guys, I'm trying to work here. Nick'll understand."_

"_No, he won't."_

"_Fine." _Greg huffed. _"Happy Birthday Nick. The big 3-0. I don't need to worry about that for another three years yet. Can't say I'm not worried though."_

"_Greg."_ Sara warned, smacking him around the head.

"_Ow, sorry. So Happy Birthday, have a good one, and I'll see you when you get back from Texas after your Birthday Vacation."_

"_See that wasn't so hard."_

"_No it wasn't. Can I get back to work now?"_ Greg turned from the camera.

- - -

**Present Day - March 19, 2005 - 8am**

Greg laughed as the screen went black, then blue, then back to fuzzy as the tape continued. He pressed 'stop' before taking the tape out and putting it back in the box. He slid it across the room to the others on the left of him, the one's he'd already watched and sorted through: one's he was going to keep were on his left and one's he was giving away or throwing in the bin were on his right.

Funnily enough there were no tapes on his right.

He picked up the next box which has a sticky label on: _Lindsey's 10th Birthday Party_, and slipped it into the machine.

- - -

**April 19, 2002 - Lindsey's Birthday Party**

"_And there's the birthday girl herself. Say 'hi' Lindsey."_

"_Hi Lindsey," _she waved before bouncing from the camera and over to Grissom.

"_Funny Lindsey,"_ Warrick called after her.

"_Let's meet some of the other guests. Well, there's Grandma and Grandpa Willows, all the way from the next street. Then you have Aunt Samantha. Hi." _Warrick's hand peeked out from the behind the camera as he waved at all the guests he mentioned. _"Next we have Sara, Brass, Grissom and the birthday girl, Lindsey. Then we have Nick and Greg…and…wait." _

Warrick put the camera back on Nick and Greg who were sitting quite close, almost hidden in the trees at the back of the garden. Nick reached over and put his hand on Greg's shoulder, rubbing lightly. Even from so far away, you could feel the intimacy between the two. Warrick zoomed in.

"_Look's like Nick is about the make the kill." _Nick leaned in and brushed his lips across Greg's. _"And he scores. I'd better not give this tape to Lindsey,"_ Warrick says Cath who's standing off to the right of the camera.

Cath follows the direction of the camera. _"Give it them. Mom's filming it too, anyway."_

- - -

**Present Day - March 19, 2005 - 8.45am**

Greg smiled as he remembered that day. They'd been going out for just a week and already they were in deep. There was a comfort and loyalty between them already, and love just followed.

It was the night that, as they were packing up the tables and chairs, putting excess food and rubbish in the house, tidying around as Cath said goodbye to her parents and sister, Nick had told him he loved him. He'd just slipped it into conversation as if he said it all the time and Greg was elated for the rest of the night.

Greg slid the tape to the others on his left, the many tapes on his left, and smiled sadly at all his favourite memories, on tape, for the whole world to see, but only he'd see them now.

- - -

**July 12, 2002 - Moving Day**

"_Right, to mark the occasion of Greg and Nick moving in together, I'd like to make a toast,"_ Warrick said to the camera, which Sara passed over the bare room and the people in it before returning to Warrick. _"You guys have only been together three months and, to be honest, I was surprised at first, especially to learn about it at Lindsey's party in April."_

Everyone chuckled lightly and the focus of the camera turned to Nick and Greg, who were standing side-by-side in the middle of the room by Warrick. Greg had his arm around Nick's waist and was resting his head on Nick's shoulder as he stood there listening. Nick's eyes were watering slightly.

"_And I wasn't surprised because you were together, it was because you had finally admitted it and had gone for it. I'm happy for you guys. I really am. I can't think of a more perfect couple to be together, to move in together. I'd like you to raise your glasses of warm lemonade to Nick and Greg."_

"_To Nick and Greg," _everyone chorused. Greg kissed Nick before sipping his drink.

- - -

**Present Day - March 19, 2005 - 10am**

Greg sniffed and let the tears fall, just like he had at the end of the day when the emotions and feelings from the day had caught up with him. Warrick's toast to them had been perfect, and Greg had never felt so accepted and loved by a group of friends then he had that day.

He remembered Nick comforting him the best way he knew how; with a late-night ice-cream feast. And it had been a feast. They'd gotten covered in ice-cream as it quickly turned into a wrestling match, and ended up having sex in the shower, as you do.

He laughed a little as he saw the next tape. _One-year Anniversary._ He could remember that. How could he forget it?

- - -

**April 12, 2003 - Denny's café**

"_Sara, Warrick, why do you have to tape everything that goes on in the team's life? Birthday parties, picnics, the odd breakfast trip?" _Greg asked from off-camera.

"_Because we like keeping a record. And it's better than a photo album."_

"_So, what are you two doing for your anniversary?" _Cath asked from the other-side of the camera as she zoomed in on Nick and Greg.

Greg coughed and elbowed Nick. _"Movie…dinner…you know the drill."_

"_Where's your imagination?" _Sara said.

"_Oh, believe me. It's there." _Nick turned bright-red at Greg's comment.

"_Turn the camera off," _Nick said.

- - -

**Present Day - March 19, 2005 - 3pm**

He was doubled-over, laughing his heart out. The team had grilled them for a while longer about their plans, but Nick and Greg hadn't given them anything. They weren't going to tell the team that they were just going to sit at home, watch a movie or two, order some pizza and beer, then go to bed and sleep. Everyone would have thought they were crazy.

There was no point in celebrating a year of the two being together. They celebrated everyday. Little gifts to each other, breakfast-in-bed, mornings spent in bed…things like that. Why celebrate any other way?

- - -

**January 19, 2004 - Janie comes home**

"_Greg, Greg; be careful. Hold her head. Come on. Cath's ready to kill you if you don't give the baby to her."_ It was Nick's turn at holding the camera.

"_Nick, I know how to hold babies," _Greg snapped back at Nick.

"_Hey baby." _Cath and everyone was sitting patiently in the living room when Nick came in the room backwards, filming as Greg brought Janie into the house, although, the minute the bundle in Greg's arms was spotted, everyone was crowding around.

"_Everyone," _Greg started with tears in his eyes and throat choked up, _"We'd like you to meet Janie."_

"_Hey Janie."_

"_Hi there."_

"_She's so adorable."_

"_How old is she?" _Cath asked as she took the bundle from Greg.

"_Four months today." _Janie was passed to Sara and the camera was taken from Nick.

"_I can't believe you two have adopted it. It's just perfect," _Cath said.

"_I know." _Nick was handed the baby and stood by Greg, who leant down and kissed Janie forehead. _"I love you," _Nick said to Greg.

"_I love you too."_

- - -

**Present Day - March 19, 2005, 5:30pm**

Janie Stokes-Sanders was now 19 months old. Greg picked her up out of the playpen from across the room and settled back down in front of the TV with Janie in his lap. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Daddy," Janie replied, closing her eyes and nodding off to sleep.

Nick and Greg had wanted to adopt since before they moved in together, and was surprised at how quick and easy the process was. When they were handed Janie at the hospital, they fell in love and knew they wanted her. And they hadn't regretted it.

Greg shifted Janie slightly in his arms as he picked up the last tape. _January 31, 2005_ was all that was on the label, but Greg didn't need a label to know what tape it was. He slipped it into the machine and braced himself for what he was about to see.

- - -

**January 31, 2005 - A very sad day**

"_Why does Greg want us to film this?"_ Sara was heard off-camera.

"_Probably because everything else that happens in the group is filmed. Anyway, shhh. It's about to start."_

The focus of the camera turned to the person standing at the front of the crowd. Everyone was in a circle and he was standing at the top behind the stone, next to Greg, who was holding Janie tightly in his arms.

"_We are gathered here today to remember a special friend, Mr. Nicholas Stokes, who was sadly taken away from us a week ago."_

"_I can't believe Nick's gone," _Sara said.

"_Come here."_ The camera ended up filming the floor for several moments as Warrick hugged Sara.

- - -

**Present Day - March 19, 2005 - 7:15 pm**

It was a car accident on the way home from work. Nick had gone to the grocery store whilst Greg had gone to relieve the babysitter of Janie. Greg had never even got to say goodbye and that hurt him more than he let on.

Everyone had helped him through it, and he was forever thankful for that. But that didn't bring Nick back.

He missed Nick. Janie missed Nick. Greg missed his normal life.

But he still had Janie. And he had millions of memories. Some on tape, others in his mind. And every memory made Greg feel close to Nick.

"I'll see you soon Nick," Greg said to the ceiling, before kissing Janie's forehead and falling asleep in front of the TV.

* * *

END

Didn't I say I was sorry?


End file.
